1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel tetrahydrofuranol derivative, a method of producing the same and a perfume containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No examples of hydroformylation of linalool and nerolidol have heretofore been known in the art. J. Org. Chem., 1972, 37, 1835-1837 teaches production of 2-substituted allyl alcohol wherein the hydroformylation product of an allyl alcohol derivative is subjected to an intramolecular cyclization reaction to form a hemiacetal according to the reaction scheme shown below. ##STR2## wherein R is a sec-butyl, a tert-butyl or a methyl group.